What happens in Utah
by SassyAU
Summary: In a small remote town in Utah, Nick and Olivia are captured by a religious family, Warning: Rated M for sexual situations, disturbing scenes, and less than savory language
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: In a small remote town in Utah, Nick and Olivia are captured by a small family. They're a religious cult that worships a twisted version of God.

**Author's Note**: Okay, I know this is **super AU**, and honestly- I had fun writing this. I hope you enjoy the things my strange mind came up with, and try not to hate me too much!

**Rating:** **M** for language, situations, and eventual sexual scenes.

Pairing: **Nick/Olivia** will be together eventually in a romantic way, if that's not your thing, then I **wouldn't** recommend this.

**What happens in Utah:**

* * *

**Prologue:**

It's a hot night in Utah. It's one of those nights that you need air conditioning just to survive. There's no wind, only the persistent smothering heat.

They're driving along a deserted back road that runs through one of Utah's deserts. It's nearly midnight, but they can't afford to stop if they want to get to the airport on time for their flight back to New York.

The car is falling apart; the metal's beyond rusted, the air conditioning seems like it hasn't worked in over thirty years, and they have to stop for gas every hour.

Nick's driving. He remembers why he hates dirt roads, every time he turns a corner, the car threatens to spin out of control. It's taking all of his concentration to keep them steady and moving. He's hot, burning up, and he can feel the sweat dripping down his back and soaking into the bottom half of his shirt.

Olivia's in the passenger seat. Despite the extreme heat, she looks just as composed as she always does. There's no obvious signs of discomfort on her face. Olivia's acting completely at ease, and that baffles the hell out of Nick.

He sees Olivia moving out of the corner of his eye, and he looks. She's shrugging out of her blazer, leaving her in a black button up shirt. He watches as she unfastens the top three buttons. Nick feels his pants began to tighten at the display of perfect cleavage.

_She's your partner_, Nick tells himself. _Stop looking down her shirt._

"How do people live out here?" Nick speaks for the first time, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Olivia replies.

She reaches over to play with the air conditioning. He knows the air conditioner is hopeless, but he keeps his mouth shut as he watches her try to get it working.

"I don't think we want to take a chance with breathing whatever toxins come out of that thing," Nick chuckles.

Olivia nods her head in agreement and leans back in her seat.

"I thought deserts were supposed to be freezing at night?" she questions.

"They are," he responds. "It should cool down in a bit."

Olivia turns to look out the window, and his eyes go back to the road.

"Hopefully Warner can get DNA off that kit," Nick spoke up, his voice carrying over the heavy rumble of the car. He doesn't want to drive the rest of the way in silence, and he knows it's up to him to keep a conversation going.

"That kit's been sitting there for a while, Nick," Olivia said, shaking her head.

They had been tracking a serial rapist for just over a month now, and Cragen had assigned them to go pick up some untested kits from Utah's lab. This was their first assignment together since he'd asked for a partner switch, and Olivia was still warming up to him _again_. He doesn't blame her for not trusting him anymore.

"They were still sealed, we might have a chance," Nick said. Olivia didn't say anything else. He sighed as she turned her body away from him, signifying the end of their short conversation.

Nick turned the steering wheel, trying to maneuver the car around the next bend in the road. He's still turning when he sees the bright headlights pop up behind them.

"First car we've seen in over 20 miles," Nick said. Olivia turned around and looked out the back windshield.

"It's just a truck," Olivia hummed, exhaustion noticeable in her voice. She turned back around and settled her body into the passenger seat.

The headlights came closer, and Nick's brow furrowed. This truck was riding his ass. His foot came down harder on the gas pedal; he hoped the driver behind him would get the hint.

He didn't. Nick sped up- the guy behind them sped up too.

"Liv, what's this guy doing?" Nick asked, trying to keep his concentration on the road.

Olivia rolled her window down and quickly unbuckled her seat belt.

"Olivia?" Nick questioned her, trying to keep his voice calm. "What.."

"I'm just gonna take a look," Olivia interrupted him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she hoisted her body up out of the seat, and stuck her head out the window.

"I can't see anything with his headlights," Olivia said. Nick took one hand from the wheel, and tugged her back into the car.

"Can we arrest him for being an asshole?" Nick asked once she was settled in her seat, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I wish," Olivia spoke. Her head fell back against the seat. "I need a nap, is that okay?"

"Sure, Liv," Nick responds. He's glad that she trusts him enough to fall sleep next to him.

His hands gripped the wheel tighter as he prepared to steer them around the upcoming corner. He was just about to turn, when the car was pushed from behind. Nick's whole body jolted forward, and he momentarily lost control of the car.

He heard Olivia's surprised gasp as she sat up.

"Shit," he cursed, swinging the wheel in a wild motion, trying to get the car back under control. He got the car back in line, and looked in the rear view mirror.

"He just bumped us," Nick said. "What's this guys problem?"

Just as Olivia opened her mouth, the truck rammed into them again. The car swerved, coming dangerously close to rolling off the road. Nick moved the wheel, and tried to get out of the trucks way, hoping the asshole would just pass them.

The truck moved with them, and they were rammed again. This time Nick couldn't get the car under control, they spun wildly along the dirt. They were going to crash and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Nick braced himself as they approached the side of the rocky hillside. They were going over.

"Put your seat belt on, Liv," he yelled. He heard her belt click into place.

Nick looked over at Olivia, he could tell she was trying to remain calm, but he could see the fear in her eyes. Nick reached his hand out, and took her hand in his, squeezing tightly.

The truck sped up, and gave them one final huge push. The car flew off the dirt road, and into the hills. Nick could feel Olivia's hand squeezing his as they bumped along, her grip getting tighter with every passing second. The crash seemed to be going in slow motion.

Nick thought they had survived the worst of it, and then he saw that they were heading for another huge hill.

Olivia had his hand in a death grip as they rolled down the hill. The car was moving too fast, and Nick didn't register that they had flipped upside down until he felt Olivia's hold on his hand start to loosen. Nick tried his best to hold onto her hand, but his body was being thrown everywhere. Her hand slipped from his.

He could hear the scraping of metal against the rocks, and then he heard the unmistakeable sound of glass shattering. Nick covered his head with his arms as pieces of broken glass and large rocks flew at him.

The car began to slow down, and finally it rolled to a sudden stop. Nick's eyes flew open.

The car had flipped, so Nick was dangling upside down- his seat belt was the only thing holding him in place. All he could smell was gasoline, the smell was strong and smothering. Nick coughed violently.

The drivers side window had busted during their crash, and half the windshield was missing- the other half was badly cracked.

Nick checked himself for injuries, his head was killing him, but he couldn't feel any bad pain in any other parts of his body.

"Nick." Olivia was so quiet, he barley heard her. Her voice was strained and it sounded like it was a struggle for her to even talk. He quickly looked over to Olivia's side.

"Liv, are you-" Nick stopped in the middle of his sentence, because Olivia was definitely not okay. "Oh God," he whispered to himself.

There was so much blood. Olivia had a bad cut on her head from where she had smashed her head against the window. He couldn't see the rest of her body, but he could see her face. Her eyes were wide open, and her dark brown orbs stared into his. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a pain filled moan.

He began struggling against his seat belt, his fingers desperately trying to get the belt to pop off. His eyes never left Olivia's as he fought to get his seat belt undone. Olivia looked so scared. He watched as a small stream of red ran from her neck, and dripped down her cheek. Her eyes began to flutter closed, and Nick's attempts at removing his seat belt grew panicked and frenzied.

"Olivia!" He yelled. "Come on, Liv, keep your eyes open!"

Her eyes popped back open, and Nick felt a short moment of relief.

"There you go, Liv. Stay with me. Keep your eyes open," Nick spoke to her as his hands yanked at his seat belt harder.

Finally he got the belt to retract, and he groaned as his body began to slip from the drivers seat. He kicked his legs, trying to wiggle free. Thankfully, within a few minutes of struggling, his body dropped.

He let out another groan as his back hit the windshield. Since part of the windshield was missing, Nick crawled towards it. He bent down and maneuvered his body out the window, being careful to watch out for the sharp pieces of broken glass.

Once he was out, he ran around to Olivia's side. He didn't take the time to look at their surroundings. It was pitch black and Nick could barley see, but he kept moving. Nick grabbed the door handle and pulled with everything he had, the door didn't budge. Something was keeping the passenger side door from opening.

"Come on!" Nick screamed. There was a relentless pounding in his head, and he didn't know how much longer he could stay conscious. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping him going.

Nick took his gun from his hip, and hit it against the glass on the passenger side window. At first the window didn't show any signs of weakening, and Nick yelled his frustration.

"Fuck!" he grunted as he kept up his swinging, trying to get the glass to bust. The smell of gasoline was only getting stronger, it hung thick in the air. Nick knew he had to get Olivia out quickly; with the cars age and condition- it could go up in flames at any moment.

The glass cracked, and with a couple more hard swings, it busted. He cleared it out with the end of his gun. He reached in and grabbed the door handle from the inside, working it until it popped. The passenger side door swung open, and Nick quickly crawled back inside the car.

Olivia's eyes had closed and her body was limp. Nick panicked. His fingers went to her neck, and he let out a relived noise when he felt a strong pulse.

He knew he wasn't supposed to move her; she could have a spinal injury, but there was no way he was leaving her in that deathtrap of a car.

He tried to ignore the blood on his hands as he began frantically working on her seat belt. Her seat belt gave him less trouble than his own had, and it clicked fairly easily. Olivia's legs weren't pinned, so she practically slid out of the seat, and into his arms. Nick caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I've got you, Liv," he murmured in her ear. He hoped with everything he had that she could hear him.

He moved them backwards, dragging Olivia's unconscious form out of the wrecked car. He could feel the rough rocky dirt digging into his skin as he pulled Olivia out, but he didn't stop. He kept moving backwards until he had dragged them a good distance away from the overturned vehicle.

He carefully placed his hand on the back of her head, and laid her down on the ground. He checked her pulse again. Still strong and steady.

He looked for her injuries, starting with her head. He smoothed his thumb over the cut on her forehead, it wasn't deep or life threatening. He ran his fingers through her silky brown tresses, searching for more injuries. He didn't find anything on her head. His hands moved further down; caressing her face, cupping her neck, smoothing over her shoulders.

He found the first cut on her shoulder, it wasn't a large cut, but it was deep and bleeding profusely. Nick's hands moved further down her body, and he noticed a large amount of blood soaking through the bottom half of her shirt. He raised her shirt up, and saw why she was loosing so much blood. There was a huge slash on her stomach, a piece of metal from the car had probably cut her when they flipped. Nick quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pulled the material over his head.

Tearing his shirt into three long strips, he began trying to stop the bleeding. He tied the first strip of fabric over the cut on Olivia's shoulder, and then he moved lower. He put the rest of his torn shirt over the wound on her stomach, and applied pressure.

Nick heard the engine before he saw the car. He looked up and there was the truck; it was zooming down the hillside, and coming straight for them. It was the truck that had forced them off the road. Either this guy had realized what he had done and was coming to help, or he was coming to finish the job. His gut told him to run, to get Olivia out of there, but he couldn't.

Olivia had lost a lot of blood, and if she did have a spinal injury, moving her again would only make things worse. He wasn't going to leave her either, so he used one hand to keep up the pressure on her stomach, and grabbed his gun from the holster on his hip. He watched as the truck rumbled towards them. His vision was starting to flicker, and Nick's eyes drooped. He was so tired, but he forced himself to stay awake, for Olivia.

The pounding in his head was growing worse, and Nick knew it was only a matter of time before his body gave out on him. The truck was almost on them now.

Nick's hand shook as he held his gun, and he pointed it at the truck. When the truck was directly in his line of sight, he aimed for the front tire, and pulled the trigger. He was positive that he'd popped the tire, but the truck just kept moving. Nick aimed for the windshield, and fired three rounds. Two more gunshots rang through the night air- and he realized that they were shooting back.

He quickly ducked down as they fired round after round in their direction, and he covered Olivia's body with his own. He heard the truck stop, and he raised his head. He was blinded by the headlights. The drivers side door opened, and then the passenger side. Nick moved to raise his gun, but he already knew it was hopeless. He was outnumbered.

He tried to see the person who was approaching them, but the bright glare of the headlights left him unable to see much. Suddenly, there was a hard blow to the side of his head, and Nick fell on top of Olivia.

His eyes were forced closed as the searing pain ripped through his skull.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:  
**

"It's time for you to wake up, sunshine," a harsh voice spoke, a hand was shaking him.

Nick couldn't force his eyes to open.

"Get up, boy," the voice commanded. "I'm only gonna tell you one more time."

The accent had a thick southern drawl to it.

Nick tried to get his eyes open, tried to make his limbs move. His whole body protested.

"Alright, boy, your lady friend is gonna get your punishment," the voice said.

Nick's mouth opened and he forced sound to come out of his dry throat. "Wait, no, wait," Nick rasped.

"There we go. Get up."

Nick slowly managed to open his eyes. He blinked, trying to clear his vision.

He was on a dirty mattress, in what looked to be some type of basement chamber. The room was dark, and musty. Nick could see a metal table in the middle of the room, it had restraints strapped to it. Nick scanned the rest of the room, and his eyes widened as he looked at the rest of the torture devices. There were chains attached to the walls, and blood covered the concrete floor.

_Who are these people_, he thought.

"I ain't gonna tell you again, get up," the voice spoke.

Nick's eyes found the man, and he looked at him. The guy wasn't very big, but he was muscled. He had a hard face, sandy blonde hair, and looked to be in his late fifties.

A hard boot kicked him in the side, and Nick collapsed back on the ratty mattress coughing and wheezing.

"What part of get up don't you understand, boy?"

Nick slowly pushed himself up, ignoring the protesting his muscles gave. Once Nick was up, he could see the gun the man carried. It was Olivia's service weapon.

"Where is she?" Nick asked, his voice still hoarse.

The man chuckled but didn't answer, spitting tobacco onto the ground.

"Where is she?" Nick repeated.

The man nodded his head to the side, and Nick looked over. Olivia was laid out on a mattress in the corner of the room, she was on her side, and her eyes were closed. Nick moved over to her as fast as he could, his head spun at the sudden movement.

He carefully lowered himself down onto the mattress. He reached out and pulled Olivia's body into his arms. She had stopped bleeding and most of the blood had been cleaned off her skin. Nick checked on her wounds. His hands skimmed over her shoulder, and he felt the bandage that had been placed there. He lifted her shirt, and saw the thick medical gauze there too.

These people had treated her. Nick sighed in relief and buried his fingers in her long, dark hair.

"What do you want from us?" Nick asked.

"I want your name," the man said, putting more tobacco in his mouth.

"Nick," he said, his fingers still running through Olivia's hair.

"What about her?" the guy asks impatiently. "What's the bitches name?"

"Don't call her that," Nick says, his tone warning. "She's Olivia."

"Olivia..that's nice. Where you from, Nick?"

"New York," he answers, pulling Olivia's body tighter against him.

"You sure got a pretty little thing there, son," the man gestured to Olivia and gave him a wink. Nick could feel his anger bubbling up, but he managed to push it down. Being angry wouldn't get them out of here alive.

"She's my partner. We're NYPD. You've taken cops. You don't wanna do this, you want to let us go," Nick said, his voice calm.

"No, we don't. We need you here. You have a purpose to serve," a voice speaks from the darkness. Nick's head shoots up. Another man walks towards them, this one looks to be in his eighties.

"What purpose?" Nick questions. There's a throbbing pain in his head, and he can't figure out if he's hallucinating.

"You're here to serve God."

Nick was beyond confused, these people had ran them off the road, and nearly killed them, to serve God?

"Okay. How?" Nick asked, trying to rationalize. He didn't want to piss these lunatics off, he had no weapons to fight back with.

"We'll talk about that later. For now, I want to start by apologizing for my brother here," the older man said. "He doesn't take too kindly to non-believers, but don't worry."

"They're going to come looking for us," Nick said.

"They won't find you or your partner, but as long as you live by the rules, no harm will come to you," the elderly man spoke.

"Rules?" Nick asked.

"I'll tell you all about those over supper, now we're going to move you into the house. If you try anything, we will give your punishment to your partner," the older man said.

Nick thought about it. It was cold and damp in this basement, the place looked like a torture chamber. He didn't want Olivia to wake up here, she could have brain injuries, and he didn't want her to panic.

"Okay," Nick spoke.

The younger guy came forward, and started to reach for Olivia, but Nick stopped him. "No. I've got her."

The guy laughed, but backed off. Nick got to his feet, slowly and steadily. Then he bent, and slipped his arms under Olivia's body. He hoisted her up carefully, and held her tightly against his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder, he could feel her warm breath on his neck.

"I'm ready," Nick said.

The men lead him up some steps, and out into a large barn. Nick followed them through the barn, and into the cool night air. They were on some type of farm, and it was huge. They were surrounded by trees, and hills. There was a shabby looking medium sized house in the middle of the field. The men directed him towards it.

Nick carried Olivia towards the house, his arms secure around her. He was so tired, but he kept up his fast pace. Once they were on the porch, the man opened the screen door, and gestured for him to get inside. Nick had no other option, he stepped over the threshold.

The house was decent sized. The walls were painted white, and the place had wooden floors. Most of the furniture was shabby and worn, but there were a few nice pieces. A gun was pressed against his back, and Nick was escorted upstairs. They pushed him into a random room.

There was a small television, a old school video player, an antique wooden dresser, and a four poster bed in the room. There was one plush loveseat, and a small metal chair was in the corner.

"The bathroom's through there," the man spoke, pointing to a wooden door on the other side of the room. "You'll find clothes in the dresser. Get yourself and your friend cleaned up. I'll come get you when it's time for dinner."

The door to the room was slammed shut, and he heard the lock turn.

_What were they going to do?_

* * *

Nick sat on the bed, Olivia's head resting on his chest.

It had been over two hours since they'd moved into the house, and she still hadn't woken up. He was worried that Olivia could have a brain injury. He needed to get her to the hospital, he had to convince them to let her go.

The room they were in didn't provide for many escape options, in fact there were no ways out that Nick could see. There were no windows in the main room, or the bathroom, and their captors had locked the door.

So Nick sat there, unable to do anything, as his partner lay unconscious.

He could hear heavy footsteps pounding up the steps, coming closer to their door. Nick's breath caught in his throat.

The lock clicked, and then the door swung open.

The older man from earlier entered the room. "It's time for dinner," the old man spoke.

Nick reluctantly climbed off the bed, and slipped his arms under Olivia's shoulders and knees, lifting her up into his hold once again. He wasn't in as much pain as before, so he had an easier time carrying Olivia. The old man came forward and directed him out the door and down the steps.

Nick carefully went down the steps, making sure he didn't drop Olivia. The man led him through the house, and into a family dining room. There was a long wooden table in the middle of the room.

"Take a seat, rest of the family will be here shortly," the old man said from behind him.

Nick pushed back the sense of dread that threatened to overwhelm him, and tightened his grip on Olivia as he carried her across the room and to the table. Nick chose a seat at the far end of the table. He pulled out a chair with his foot, and was about to sit Olivia down, when he noticed the restraints. They had leather restraint straps attached to the chairs at the dinner table.

_How many people have they kept here?_

Nick slowly sat Olivia down in the chair, and then took the one next to her for himself. He pulled her chair as close to his as he could get it.

He watched with wary eyes as the older man took his seat at the front of the table. Nick didn't know what these people had planned for them, but he doubted it was anything good. He just hoped it didn't involve the torture devices he saw in the barn.

"I see Olivia still hasn't woken?" the older man questioned from across the table.

"No," Nick answered. "She might have a brain injury."

"Well, if that's what God intends.." the old man trailed off. Nick's fists clenched.

"Your people caused this, not God. She needs a hospital, she needs medical help," Nick spoke, his voice hard.

"We've given her all the help she needs. We prevented her from bleeding out, the rest is in God's hands, son."

Just as Nick was about to respond, he heard the front door open and close, and then the sound of loud booming voices.

"The rest of the family's here," the old man smiled. "You're going to enjoy their presence, family's a gift."

The voices got closer and then the dining room door was slammed open, and Nick had to force himself not to jump. A group of about ten people poured into the room, most of them hadn't noticed him yet. Nick took that opportunity to study the rest of the family. There were eight men and only two women, both women were noticeably pregnant.

Nick watched as they took their seats, and then all eyes were on him and Olivia.

"Pa, who's this?" one of them spoke up, the youngest one. He was only a kid, couldn't be older than sixteen.

"These are our guests, they're here to help us and get themselves on the path of redemption," the old man answered.

"You're insane," Nick spoke up. "What's wrong with you people, can't you see we're not here by choice?" Nick yelled.

Two of the men quickly got up and approached his chair, Nick got up ready for a fight. The first one took a grab at him, but Nick ducked out of the way and swung his fist, a proud noise coming from his mouth as he connected with the man's jaw. The other brother moved to restrain him, but Nick quickly threw another punch. Then he heard the unmistakable click of a gun, and he froze.

"Nick, I suggest you sit back down, boy." Nick recognized the voice, it was the man from the barn. Somebody pushed him back into his seat and restrained his wrists with the leather cuffs on the chair.

"Now that we've all calmed down, I want to introduce you to my family before supper arrives. I'm Gerald, head of the family," the older man (Gerald) spoke. Gerald introduced him to his whole family, starting with his daughters. "These are my two girls, Lindsey and Hannah," and then he moved on to the men. "This is my son, Lindsey's husband, Mark. Hannah's husband, also my son, Bill. My youngest boy, Christian. You met Ed in the barn, he's the one who woke you up. My wife's in the kitchen, but her name's Nancy. And my other boys are Paul, Luke, and Matt."

Nick did his best to keep up with names and faces, but it was difficult because they all looked the same.

"Wait- You said Lindsey and Hannah were your daughters?" Nick asked.

Gerald nodded his head and gave a loving smile to his two girls.

"But Mark and Bill are your sons, and that would make them the girl's brothers. You just said they were married," Nick swallowed.

"That's correct, Nick." Gerald smiled.

Nick wanted to throw up. This was an inbred family, they were all related.

The door to the dining room swung open again, and a plump woman walked out. She was carrying a large bowl of what looked like soup. There was something off about the soup. Once the soup was on the table, Nick watched as people began to serve themselves.

Nick felt a soft tapping on his hand, and he looked over. Olivia's eyes were barley open and she was trying her best to look at him, but Nick could tell it wasn't long until she lost consciousness again. He didn't want the rest of the family to know that she was awake, but he needed to comfort her. Olivia looked terrified.

He took her hand in his, and traced light little patterns over her knuckles. Olivia managed to give him a weak smile, and then her eyes fluttered closed again.

"Listen, I'm going to explain the rules, and why you're here," Gerald began. "But first, would you like some soup?"

"No, I'm fine," Nick said, his eyes still on Olivia. He was praying she'd stay asleep until he could get them upstairs, he had a feeling he didn't want Olivia to hear what Gerald was about to say.

"Well, you can at least feed your partner. I'm sure she'd be grateful," Gerald smiled and waved his hand to the large bowl in the middle of the table.

"Olivia's not really a soup person," Nick said. He didn't know what was in that soup, and he wasn't going to feed it to Olivia.

"Fine. Shall I get started?" Gerald asked. Nick nodded.

"You're here because we need certain things to preform our religious duties, and we need new additions to our little family. We don't have nearly enough women to carry our babies and we have no children to teach. We're hoping Olivia can help us with our problems," Gerald said through a mouthful of soup.

"You want to get Olivia pregnant?" Nick asked slowly.

"I'm glad you catch on quick."

"What makes you think that she wants to raise her child with your beliefs?" Nick asked.

"She won't raise her children. Once the baby is born, we'll take it, and start over again. Only half her children will be deemed worthy to worship, but I'm confident that our numbers will rise."

"You're insane," Nick said, his hand gripping Olivia's tighter.

"Maybe. You also have a part to play in this, son," Gerald said. "You're going to father the children. My boy's are busy learning the craft and praying, they don't have time to take care of random pregnant woman."

"No," Nick said simply. "I won't."

"Son, I'm giving you a choice. Either you get your partner pregnant, or we're going to take her into our barn, strap her onto a table, and torture her until she's begging for us to end her life. You'll get the honor of watching."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Nick carefully slipped his arms under Olivia's body and lifted her up out of the dining chair. He could feel their captors eyes on him, but he took no notice. He just wanted to get Olivia to bed, and let her finally rest in a comfortable setting.

These people disgusted him, and he was very close to his breaking point. They were trying to force Olivia to have a baby when she couldn't stay conscious for more than two minutes. Nick wanted to put each and every one of them down, wanted to try and make a run for it, but he didn't know what they would do to Olivia if he was caught.

Olivia let out a quiet groan as he adjusted her in his arms, and he immediately looked down at her. Her head rested on his shoulder, but she didn't make any other movements.

He was extremely worried about her. He knew that she wasn't in a coma; she'd woken up during dinner. There was no way to know if she had internal injuries. Olivia didn't deserve this.

"Son, do you need some help?" Gerald asked from the dining room doorway.

"No. I've got her," Nick growled, his eyes shooting daggers at the family. Ed pointed a gun at him and motioned to the stairs.

"Ain't got all night, boy," Ed laughed loudly.

Nick slowly began walking up the steps, he was trying to keep from bouncing Olivia around too much. Ed and Gerald were following him.

When he got to the room they had been assigned, he stepped in and sat Olivia down on the edge of the bed. Their captors had cleaned the blood and dirt off her skin and wounds, but they'd left her in her dirty clothes.

"Do you have pajamas for her?" Nick asked Gerald, not looking at the man.

"Everything you could ever need is in that dresser," Gerald pointed out the large wooden dresser in the room, and Nick walked over. Olivia's drawer was full of cheap lingerie sets, bras, thongs, but no pajamas. They didn't even give her a pair of jeans.

"Where are the clothes?" Nick asked through clenched teeth, his hand gripping the wooden drawer. "Pants, shirts, something."

"We don't anticipate Detective Benson will need many items of clothing, Nick. She'll be a little busy," Ed smirked, his eyes roaming over Olivia's unconscious form.

Nick couldn't stop the growl that escaped from his throat. Ed looked genuinely surprised when he stepped in front of Olivia, shielding her from his lustful gaze.

"You're an idiot," Nick growled. "Olivia is not a piece of meat, and you won't talk about her like she is. You shut the hell up."

Gerald pulled Ed backwards, and Nick relaxed slightly. He kept his eye on Ed as he walked back to the dresser and rummaged through the other drawers.

Nick opened his drawer and was surprised. They had given him a variety of clothes, pajamas, t-shirts, boxers, and jeans. He quickly pulled a shirt and a pair of pants from his drawer and stepped back over to Olivia.

"If you don't mind, I have to take care of my partner," Nick spoke through gritted teeth, indicating he wanted to be alone. They'd already hurt Olivia enough, they didn't need to violate her in this way as well.

"I'll bring you breakfast in the morning. We expect you to begin trying to conceive tomorrow night, she doesn't have to be awake," Gerald spoke. Nick almost punched the man.

"I won't rape my partner," Nick said. Gerald didn't respond, but they left and Nick let out a sigh of relief.

He quickly began unbuttoning Olivia's blouse, trying to keep his eyes away from her skin. Once her shirt was removed, he slipped the t-shirt over her head without looking. Next his hands moved to her belt, and he quickly discarded that too. This time he had to look when he pulled her pants down, and he caught a glimpse of black lacy panties. Nick couldn't help but groan.

He hurriedly slipped Olivia's pants all the way off and then put the pajama pants on her, smiling at how big they were on her frame.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her, part of him hoping his voice would wake her up.

He watched her face for a few minutes, his eyes searching for any sign of her waking. Olivia didn't move.

With a sigh, he pulled back the covers on the bed, and scooted Olivia under them. He crawled in the other side, and rolled her body towards him. He gently grabbed her head and tilted it back, trying to keep her airway open, his other hand went to her neck- checking her pulse. He didn't want to take a chance that he would fall asleep, and she would stop breathing in the middle of the night.

He was comforted by her strong pulse.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and Nick jumped.

He had been awake all night, his attention divided between watching the door and responding every time Olivia twitched. Nick was exhausted, but he refused to sleep.

The door opened, and he quickly stood from the bed, placing his body in front of the bed- effectively blocking Olivia from view and harm.

Gerald stepped in, carrying a tray full of food.

"My wife made some bacon and eggs for you, for Olivia she made some oatmeal- it'll be easier to feed to her, and there's some fruit. We'll have my daughter feed Olivia so you can eat," Gerald said, a smile on his face.

"No," Nick said simply as he took the tray. "Olivia can't be fed right now, she's unconscious, she won't be able to swallow."

"She has to eat," Gerald shrugged. "Let them try to feed her."

"I said no. I won't let Olivia choke to death, If you really want to help her you'd let her go to the hospital," Nick yelled, his hands shaking with anger.

"Fine, when she starves to death, don't say I didn't warn you, son."

Nick shook his head in disgust and turned around, heading back to Olivia. He put the tray down on the bedside table and pushed the covers off her body.

"Good morning, Olivia," he whispered to her.

His arms wrapped around her waist, and he propped her up against the headboard. Olivia's body was compliant, and limp. Nick wanted to scream, punch a wall.

He heard the bedroom door open and close as Gerald left. Nick sighed in relief and sat down beside Olivia, grabbing the bowl of oatmeal off the tray. The oatmeal looked normal, and Nick knew Olivia's body had to be starving. He slowly gathered some on his spoon and brought the spoon to her luscious lips, trying to open her mouth.

"Come on, Liv," he spoke to her. "Eat something," he whispered.

Olivia didn't wake, and he didn't want to take the chance that she would choke on the oatmeal if he force fed her. He set the oatmeal back, and grabbed her hand.

"I'm really worried over here, Liv," he said to her, his thumb stroking over her knuckles. "These people are insane, Olivia. I could really use your help so if you can hear me, I need you to fight to come back to me."

Olivia didn't move. Nick's head dropped and he brought her hand to his lips, unconsciously skimming his lips over her knuckles.


End file.
